This invention relates to a trolley and trolley base and more particularly to a trolley with a base which can be collapsed or folded for transportation. The base is intended for use with a removable load carrying pallet or trolley top. The invention is particularly but not exclusively concerned with a base for the type of trolley intended for moving a heavy object from one support surface into a vehicle for transport to a further situation where it can be removed via the trolley onto another support surface. With such a trolley, the object to be moved is wheeled on the trolley to adacent the back of the car, the load supporting trolley top is moved off the trolley base on to the floor of a car and the base collapsed and also placed in the car; at the other end the base is again erected and the trolley top with the object on it slid or rolled back on to the base for further transportation.
A trolley base is known from UK Patent Specification No. 2123761 which has wheel means on which it can be pushed over the ground in an erected working condition and which is movable by a double folding action between that erected working condition and a folded condition. In the working condition the sides are spaced apart an upright portion and a support portion of each side extend at an angle to one another while in the folded condition the sides are juxtaposed to one another and the angle between the upright and support portions is reduced so that they lie substantially adjacent one another.
This invention is concerned with such a trolley base which has a number of novel features which may be taken separately or together. The trolley base disclosed in Specification No. 2123761 requires separate locking mechanisms on each side to be manually released before it can be folded to bring the upright and support members adjacent. It requires the retaining mechanisms on each side to be released before its height can be adjusted.